Aspects of the present invention are generally directed to an article of clothing. More particularly, the aspects of the present invention relate to a pants garment with human body profile enhancement features.
Many individuals diet and exercise in an attempt to shape their bodies. Unfortunately, many women and men find they cannot shape their profile to reverse the aging process, effects of gravity, or their genetic features. Some have resorted to cosmetic surgery to shape the bullocks, hips, or thighs. These procedures, however, are very costly, can create scaring, and have other undesirable problems.
The fashion and textile industries provide pants to consumers for different purposes. Women are a segment of consumers who generally desire clothing that make them look and feel good by shaping their bodies. For many reasons, including a desire to shape their bodies, some women wear foundation garments under their clothing, for example girdles and panty, hosiery. Unfortunately, layers of foundation garments with other clothing can be uncomfortable for some wearers and unsightly with some styles of clothing (e.g., those using stretch fabrics).
There has been some effort to produce clothing with built-in foundation garm ents. These built-in garments have drawbacks, including constructions which merely hold-in a stomach or the bullocks of a wearer""s body. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,068,871 to R. Rapp illustrates toreador pants with a built-in panty that merely squeezes and holds in portions of the stomach. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 3,127,896 to Puliafico; U.S. Pat. No. 3,234,947 to Bergstein; U.S. Pat. No. 3,246,342 to Pagano; and more recently U.S. Pat. No. 6,035,448 to Thompson describe slacks with built-in girdles that also merely hold in the stomach. These constructions are ill-suited for consumers who may want garments that accentuate their body shape, instead of only squeezing or holding the stomach or the buttocks.
In an effort to enhance a user""s profile without foundation garments, U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,451 to Tassone et al. (xe2x80x9cTassonexe2x80x9d) describes a pants garment wherein the legs are narrowed to squeeze the thighs of a wearer in an effort to urge the buttocks upward. This construction is uncomfortable and ill-suited for some wearers, and provides only marginal benefit in enhancing the user""s profile. Moreover, Tassone uses conventional side seams on the leg portions which are formed with overlapping material inside of the pants garment. This construction causes a discontinuation of the stretch surface encircling the leg, which reduces the capabilities of the pants and detracts from the enhanced appearance being sought.
Recently, jeans composed of denim and blends with elastic fibers have been popular sellers because of their comfort and improved styling. However, none in the market include a body profile enhancing system, particularly for the abdominal and gluteal region of a wearer. Moreover, due to the stretch nature of the material, foundation garments used to offset profile changes are not usually suitable because their outline typically shows through the stretched fabric creating an unappealing affect.
The present invention pertains to a pants garment that enhances the anatomic shape of a lower torso of a human body and provides an improved anatomical fit. Moreover, in a preferred aspect of the invention, the pants garment provides an enhanced human body profile with a natural appearance of the fit on the body and a high level of comfort.
The pants garment of the present invention is able to enhance the wearer""s profile in a attractive style without the need for form adjusting foundation garments, which is typically bulky, uncomfortable and unsightly in close fitting garments or garments composed of shape recovery material, such as stretch denim.
In one aspect of the invention, the pants garment is provided with a unique cut and assembly that lifts and accentuates the wearer""s buttocks. In another preferred aspect of the invention the pants garment additionally reduces the wearer""s stomach.
In another aspect of the invention, the pants garment is formed with a high back and low front to better highlight and accentuate the buttocks of the wearer.
In another aspect of the invention, the pants garment includes elastic panels along a front of the torso portion to draw in the wearer""s stomach and pull on the rear portions of the garment to better lift and accentuate the buttocks. The elastic panels are formed to be taut when the pants garment is fastened about the wearer. In one preferred construction, the pants garment is formed of a shape recovery material, such as stretch denim, to maximize the effectiveness of the elastic panels.
In another aspect of the invention, the pants garment is formed primarily of two mirror image sections that are interconnected along the front and rear seams. The leg portions of each section have a tubular configuration with a single seam extending along an inner side thereof. The seamless outer surface provides an attractive streamline appearance, and when used with shape recovery material is able to maximize the benefits of the stretch material in fitting about the user""s body. In this way, the invention is able to provide a natural fit appearance of the garment about the wearer""s body despite providing profile enhancing features.
In another aspect of the invention, the pants garment is formed of right and left sections that include rear edges that are interconnected at the rear seam of the garment. The rear edges each include a concave curved segment in the crotch portion wherein the slope of the curved segment extends away from the waist portion of the garment. The use of this cut helps lift and accentuate the buttocks into an enhanced profile.
In a preferred construction, the aspects of the invention are combined into an improved jean garment that is composed of right and left sections that uniquely lift and accentuate the wearer""s buttocks by having a novel cut along the rear edges forming the rear seam, forming the waist portion highest at the back of the wearer and lowest at the front, including elastic panels along the front of the garment to reduce the wearer""s stomach and further lift the buttocks, using shape recovery material, and forming the leg portions with a single inner seam. The use of any or all of the aspects of the invention in a pants garment provides an improved anatomical profile of the wearer.
The ability of the inventive pants garment to provide an improved anatomical profile in a comfortable construction, without the need for form adjusting foundation garments, is a significant advance in the garment industry. The ability to improve ones appearance is a high priority for many people. Many, and in particular teenage girls, can experience an improved self-image with the enhanced body profile provided by the pants garment of this invention.
The elimination of the outer seams further reduces the labor and time of assembly of the pants garments by as much as 50%. The actual time savings will depend on the operation of the plant and the use of other secondary pieces such as a waistband, a yoke, pockets, belt loops, etc.
The above and other aspects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent and fully understood from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments.